


bloom for a summer

by kkamagwi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ephemeral, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance, changlix, countryside, ephemeral love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamagwi/pseuds/kkamagwi
Summary: One day, at the beginning of July, Changbin, a college student from Seoul who decided to flee the city - and indirectly his problems - for the summer, meets Felix, a young florist. Through him, he takes a deep breath of fresh unpolluted air...
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. breathe

**monday, july 15th**

**7:31am**

**seoul**

I took one last look at my ridiculously small apartment and slammed the door. It was time for a new start. 

I hadn’t packed a lot. Not because I didn’t want to, but simply because I didn’t own much. I only had a backpack and a small luggage. I wasn’t exactly sure how long I was leaving for, but it seemed to be enough.

I walked to the Yongsan train station — it was quite close to my apartment and I hated the subway anyway — under the violent sun of July, a black baseball cap protecting my face from the striking rays. I arrived at the station way too early, but I couldn’t stay in that apartment any longer. I put my earphones on, listening to some music as I waited for the train. I watched the stressed Seoul inhabitants running late to the jobs they hated, the kids walking to school with a morose look on their tense faces. I was impressed by people who enjoyed this life. 

The city was choking me. Its overpowering presence was entering my nose and lips and blocking my breath. 

That’s why I needed to leave. 

When the train finally arrived, I immediately went in. Not even looking back. In a few hours — four to be exact — I would be in the countryside. In Haenam-gun, Jeollanam-do.

Far from the city. 

Far from Seoul and everything that came with it.

I had called my aunt — my mother’s sister, Eun-Kyung — a few days earlier, asking her if I could stay at her house for the summer. She said she didn't mind; she had a spare room anyway. I didn't see her often, but she was my only relative who lived far from the city. 

I slept on my way there, and, in the blink of an eye, the train stopped. I looked out the window and saw the small train station, and the town behind it. I picked up my bags, got out of the train, and took the deepest breath I had taken in years.

Finally the weight on my chest was gone. I felt alive, at last. In Seoul I wasn't living, I was surviving at most. 

My aunt had picked me up at the station in the old truck that she and her husband had used for gardening. 

Everything was so different there. No endless scenery of buildings, no grey, polluted sky. Only the clean blue sea above my head and the bright green grass stretching as far as the eye could see.

Aunt Eun Kyung and I had a lot to catch up on. She seemed a bit surprised that I had left the city. I didn't really tell her why. It was just too much. I couldn't put words to it. My life had just gotten gradually worse and worse in Seoul, and I needed a break from all of it. She didn't need to know the details. 

We soon arrived at her home. A nice traditional house. She lived a bit outside of Haenam-gun and didn't have many neighbours. Only nine or ten houses, and hers. There were three shops too. A bookstore, a tiny convenience store, and, at the end of a small dirt road, in the middle of a field filled with flowers, a florist.

My aunt had actually been working at the bookstore for a few years now, since her body had stopped allowing her to garden. She was a friend of the owner and the latter had immediately recruited her when he found out she needed a job. 

I decided to settle down before going out and visit the town. My aunt had told me to use her son's room — he had left the house a few years earlier to live abroad. The bedroom was small but comfortable, not cold and oppressive like my Seoul apartment. I liked it. It only took me a few minutes to take my clothes out of my luggage and messily put them in the wooden wardrobe.

I looked out the window. I had a nice view on the florist’s flower garden. When we had come back from the train station, Eun Kyung told me about the man who worked there. He wasn’t too old, in his mid-forties she thought, but he had moved to Haenam-gun when he was still a child, and my aunt knew him since then. She had been friends with his parents before they passed. He had been interested in flowers for many years, and she had felt proud seeing him open the shop.

I personally didn’t know much about flowers — Seoul wasn’t really the best place to learn about them — but I had always wanted to know more about the subject.

Looking at the shop had reminded me that I wanted to buy a gift for my aunt, to thank her for letting me stay in her son’s room. I didn’t really have any original ideas, so a few flowers for her living room would have to be enough.

I went out enthusiastically — which barely ever happened in Seoul — and found my way to the small flower shop. I looked around as I walked on the dirt road. 

All my senses were stimulated. I was bathing in a flowery smell. The scenery before my eyes was mesmerizing. I could hear the birds chirping. No cars. No trains. No ads on huge screens. Just flowers and a light breeze.

I entered the shop to the sound of a bell ringing. It was probably the prettiest shop I had ever entered. It was small, but filled with a variety of colored flowers, in decorated pots. There was something almost reassuring about this place, but I couldn’t put my finger on what.

'Hello?' I said, probably too quietly to be heard, if anyone had been there. 

The counter was empty, so I simply looked around, thinking about what Eun Kyung could like, writing some flower names on my phone, then left. 

As I walked back on the dirt track, I noticed something — someone actually — in the shop’s flower garden. A young man, probably a bit younger than me, kneeling, cutting some dead leaves off of beautiful yellow flowers. 

Somehow, everything about him seemed to be fitting perfectly with the scenery. His blonde hair and fair complexion. His delicate features. The soft expression on his face.

I would be lying if I said he wasn’t the prettiest flower in the garden. 

I don’t think he noticed me. He just kept taking care of the flowers, a gentle smile brightening up his already solar face. There was something that looked imaginary about him. Maybe because I was seeing him amongst all these flowers. Or maybe he was truly magical. I could have almost believed that at that moment. 

It felt weird just looking at him from the distance. I didn’t want him to see me, I liked how immersed he was in his task. There was something fascinating to it. I looked at him for a few more seconds, but I didn’t want to seem creepy, so I just left. Haenam-gun wasn’t huge anyways, I thought maybe I would see him again. 

Or maybe I wouldn’t and he’d remain a mystical memory. The boy in the flower field, someone to think of when I needed to slip in a dream and escape the reality. 

Maybe that would have been the best.

  
  


**monday, july 15th**

**5:45pm**

**haenam-gun**

After leaving the flower shop, I walked around the hamlet before going back to Eun Kyung’s place. Her house was really nice both from the outside and from the inside. I was already feeling more at ease there than in Seoul. The stone walls were covered in ivy and other climbing plants and the house was surrounded by flowery bushes. It was small and cozy, comfortable and comforting, warm and relaxing. I was truly thankful my aunt had accepted to let me stay.

I entered the living room and found Eun Kyung arranging some tiny, bright yellow flowers into a bouquet. 

‘Those are nice,’ I said, a finger pointed towards the yellow buds distractedly, ‘did you pick them up?’

She nodded. ‘I don’t really know what they are, if I’m being honest, but I found them pretty. Come, I’ll show you where I picked them up, I’m sure you’ll love it.’

I followed aunt Eun Kyung through the rooms that led to the back door — it was old and askew and it creaked as she opened it. Behind the house was the garden where my aunt used to grow fruits and vegetables she would sell on the village’s market. She had stopped a few years earlier and now it was mostly filled with flowers and foliage plants. Ahead of us, right after the little fence demarcating the garden, were — on the left — a big cultivated field, and — on the right — a small wood crossed by a narrow dirt track. Eun Kyung raised her hand towards the wood.

‘That’s where we’re going.’

We sunk into the sea of trees. I could hear birds sing, and the delicate melody of wind brushing past the trees, and Eun Kyung’s soothing and relaxing voice telling me about how she loved to take walks there; and it all sounded like music to my ears. I probably hadn’t felt this calm in years. 

We soon reached a smaller — yellowish — field surrounded by trees. Once we got closer to it, I realized it was covered in those bright sun-colored flowers my aunt had picked up for her living room. It was so pretty. 

It was an ocean of golden petals, and I almost felt like diving in.

We were bathing in the sweet, honey-like smell the flowers exuded. The fragrance was overwhelming, but not oppressive. It wasn’t too much. It was comforting somehow. 

On the other side of the small field was a wooden bench, facing the flower sea. I thought maybe I’d come here to read sometimes. Maybe this could be my escape space for the summer, even though, hopefully, I didn’t have anything to run away from here. 

‘Do you like it?’ Asked Eun Kyung. 

I had almost forgotten I wasn’t alone for a moment, I was too fascinated by the scenery. I nodded yes, but didn’t say anything. I knew I would come here often, there was something mesmerizing about that place.

About an hour later, we were back home. We had sat on the bench without saying anything for a moment, enjoying the flowery smell and the the calming sound of the warm breeze through the leaves of the trees surrounding us, before my aunt decided it was time to go home and make dinner.

She had prepared her best dishes for me, and it felt so refreshing to eat something else than instant ramen. We watched _Spirited Away_ as we ate, and I felt like a child again. There, in the countryside, not thinking of college or rant, watching an animated movie with my aunt. 

At that moment I really wished this could last more than a summer.

Eun Kyung went to sleep soon after dinner as she was working on the next day. I wandered around a bit longer, getting to know her house. It didn’t look so big from outside, but inside it somehow looked like a maze. A lot of intricate hallways and hidden doors made the house so much more fascinating. Nothing like my boring seventh-floor student apartment, in the most boring part of Seoul, with the most boring neighbours. In Haenam, everything just felt perfect for me. 

The house wasn’t large, but it had three floors and a lot of mysterious rooms, as if it was a house made for a big family with many children. Since Eun Kyung lived there alone, one could wonder why she would need so many rooms, but she actually used each and every one of them to express all the things she loved. She had a room filled with books of any sorts, a painting room, an office, and even a dark room to develop photographs. I strongly admired her and her will to learn about everything and to try all she could ever try in her life. 

I wished I was like her, and sometimes, unconsciously, I wished staying in Haenam for the summer would make me as determined and passionate as she was. 

I went to sleep with that thought in mind. Looking at the clear and unpolluted sky outside the window and counting the stars. 

This really was what I needed.

  
  


**tuesday, july 16th**

**7:11am**

**haenam-gun**

When I woke up the next morning, I realized how amazing it was to wake up because you had slept enough and not because you had to. It was early, but I felt more rested than I ever had. The mattress was bouncy and fluffy, and I stayed on it a few more minutes, enjoying the soft sunlight coming through the curtains and hitting my closed eyelids gently. 

I heard some noise downstairs and understood Eun Kyung still hadn’t left for work. I thought maybe we could have breakfast together if I got up now. As I went down the stairs I was met by the mouthwatering smell of bacon and the sizzling noise of eggs being fried. I greeted aunt Eun Kyung as I entered the kitchen. 

‘You’re really spoiling me,’ I said, my voice hoarse from sleeping. ‘Do you always cook that much?’

She chuckled. ‘I don’t do, but I like taking enough time to make myself good food. On top of that, I’m pretty sure you haven’t been eating well, have you, sweetheart?’

I only shook my head no, not really wanting to admit how bad my alimentation actually was. 

We enjoyed the food together. She told me I could stop by the book store during her break later, to get an idea of where she worked, and I agreed. She soon had to leave and, after cleaning the dishes, I got ready to go explore the village.

I decided I’d look around a bit more this time, and maybe I would get to buy some flowers for my aunt. The weather outside was really nice. Thanks to the cool sea-wind, it wasn’t so hot that I didn’t feel like going out, and the large amount of trees made the sun light less violent. 

I put a simple white t-shirt and some black shorts on, settled a baseball cap on my black hair, and headed out.

For a moment, I simply wandered around, enjoying the calming scenery, listening to the music nature was making, but time was going by quickly, and I’d have to meet aunt Eun Kyung at around eleven and a half for her lunch break. I decided this time I would be the one cooking for her, and that I would buy her flowers before going as well. 

First, I went back to the house. I looked through the fridge and found all I needed. I prepared a big salad with vegetables, chicken breast and soy sauce. I put all of it in a container, then in my bag, and left the house, heading to the flower shop. 

I walked on the narrow dirt road again, soon entering the shop under the sound of the bell. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a huge breath of this air filled with flowery smells, then I opened them again. 

I gasped quietly. In front of me, at the counter, was the boy from the flower field. He seemed surprised too, but I had no idea why. We only looked at each other for a few seconds, but it was enough for me to notice all of his features.

Seeing him up close, I realized his hair actually had some pink undertone, it was more of a light peach color than a blonde. His black eyes seemed to be holding all the stars in the galaxy. He had pink plump lips with the prettiest heart shape. Everything about his face made my soul warm. He was so beautiful and the setting — all the flowers around him — made him look even more mesmerizing. The last thing I noticed was how his cheeks were constellated with freckles.

I was dazed. 

He broke off the silence shyly. ‘Hello,’ he started, ‘welcome to our shop.’ Then he looked away. 

His voice was way deeper than I could’ve have imagined, it was soothing even, and I thought I heard a smidgen of an accent. I managed to say “hi” but it had been so quietly that he probably didn’t hear me. 

I looked away too, shaking my head, trying to think straight. I looked around the shop, looking for which flowers to buy for Eun Kyung. I found a purple flower with huge petals and thin leaves that I thought would look nice with the yellow ones in her living room, and settled on that. 

I turned to the pretty boy again, pointing at the purple flowers. ‘How much would it be for a small bouquet of these, please?’

He left behind the counter, walking closer to me — or to the flowers actually. He seemed to be thinking for a second before he answered.

‘That would be twenty-thousand won.’ He answered. Even though I had heard his voice already, I was still surprised by how low and calm it was.

‘Perfect, I’ll take that then.’

He nodded and walked past me, picking up some of the purple flowers from the pot they were displayed in, then walking back to the counter. 

I thought I might have imagined it, but he smelled like flowers too.

He made the bouquet with an intense concentration that made him frown slightly. I wanted to press a gentle finger between his eyebrows to make him loosen up. Despite his stressed look, his every move were smooth and precise, and soon he was done. 

The bouquet looked really pretty, but he was the one I kept looking at.

As I was handing him my two ten-thousand won bills, he shot me a few curious looks, but he looked away — and so did I — anytime our eyes met.

‘Are you new here?’ He asked. ‘I’ve never seen you around and our only customers are usually the same few people from the village.’

I didn’t answer for a second, too fascinated for his voice, but the way he looked at me and raised an eyebrow made me snap out of it. 

‘I’m actually from Seoul. I’m only here for the summer. My aunt lives here, in the stone house just on the other side of the road.’ I answered, not really sure why I was giving him that many details.

‘Oh you’re Eun Kyung-ssi’s nephew! I see her pretty often since she’s friends with the owner! She knows my parents too, actually.’

I chuckled, everyone knew each other here.

He handed me the bouquet with a soft smile. ‘Well, if you ever want someone to show you around, you know where to find me.’ I nodded, happy he was giving me an opportunity to see him again. 

I thanked him and walked towards the exit. As I settled my hand on the door knob, I stopped suddenly, turning around on an impulse.

‘Excuse me, um, what’s your name?’ I asked with an unsure tone.

He smiled shyly, not looking at me directly. ‘I’m Felix. And you are?’

I opened the door, took a step forward and, holding the bouquet close to my chest, I answered.

‘Nice to meet you, Felix. I’m Changbin.’


	2. comfort

**tuesday, july 16th**

**11:34am**

**haenam-gun**

I went straight to the bookstore after leaving the flower shop. My head was filled with pictures of Felix's shy smile and freckled cheeks. Why was it that this boy I had only talked to once couldn't leave my mind?

I shook my head as I entered the store, attempting to clear my thoughts. This shop was bigger than the flower store, but just as comforting and welcoming. A rather old man was standing at the counter, leaning over an opened book. He looked up as I entered and greeted me enthusiastically.

'Hello,' I said, bowing politely. 'I'm looking for Eun Kyung, is she here?'

'You must be her nephew!' I nodded. 'She's in the backroom, I'll tell her you're here.'

A few minutes later, Eun Kyung came out of the back shop, removing the glasses that were perched on her nose. I handed her the purple bouquet and she seemed completely delighted. Her happiness made me smile. She gave me a tight hug, saying I didn't need to thank her for anything.

It was nice to feel welcomed.

She told me there was a wooden table behind the shop where we could eat, so we headed there. 

'I don't really cook often, but hopefully you'll like it.' I said as I put the container down on the table.

'I'm sure I will.'

Eun Kyung always had this really calm and comforting way of talking, as if nothing ever worried her. I envied her. Maybe that's what living in Haenam-gun did to people. Whereas people in Seoul were stressed and anxious, always running after time.

We started eating in silence, simply enjoying each-other's company, until I asked my aunt to tell me more about her job. She told me she was usually either in charge of orders, or was at the counter selling books. She loved advising people and sharing with them the books she liked. The bookstore wasn't huge, but it held a lot of variety and many of the people who came there were passionate about books. Eun Kyung told me she often ended up having long conversations with customers about their favorite books.

I found it pretty amazing how dedicated she was to her job. Anyone would be able to tell she loved what she did, and that was heartwarming.

After we finished eating, we sat silently for a moment. Enjoying the warmth of this July day and the ocean breeze. Felix kept coming back to my mind uninvited — not that I minded, but I wondered why he was in my head that much. Thinking about him reminded me of something Eun Kyung had told me when I arrived in Haenam.

'You know I stopped by the flower shop before meeting you here.' She nodded yes. 'It wasn't the middle-aged man you told me about who worked at the store earlier, it was a boy. Felix. He said he knew you.'

My aunt seemed a bit confused for a second before letting out a long "oh" of realization.

'I had totally forgotten Felix often helps around at the shop during school breaks! That boy is an angel, and so are his parents actually, they're good friends of mine. Did you two get to know each other?'

I shook my head no. 'We only talked shortly but he offered to show me around the village. He seems pretty nice, maybe we'll hang out sometime.'

'Well, you can invite him over any time, alright?'

I nodded, ignoring how happy these words were making me. Thinking about seeing him more often made my heart rate accelerate somehow, but I decided to push that thought aside.

After we finished our lunch, Eun Kyung had to go back to work, and I headed back to her house. After cleaning the container I had used for our meal, I went up to my room. I sat on my bed, enjoying how perfectly lit the room was at this time of the day, closing my eyes for a second. At this point, I wasn't so surprised when Felix's face popped up in my head. He was cute — very cute — but I couldn't tell what about him was making me so... Troubled.

I shook my head again, as if it would somehow make me forget about his cute smile, tiny freckled nose and deep voice.

I picked up a book to distract myself. I was currently reading _The Chronicles of Narnia_ again. I had read the novel as a teenager as a way to escape, and rereading it now that I didn't need to flee anything and could just enjoy how nice the story and the writing actually were felt really comforting. Finally, here in Haenam, I could enjoy things for what they were and not just because they made me think of something else than my inner despair.

**tuesday, july 16th**

**5:23pm**

**haenam-gun**

I spent most of my afternoon reading. Slowly I had sunk into the soft bed and ended up laying on my side, reading but not really reading. When I realized I wasn't paying much attention to the story anymore, I set my book down and turned around, now laying on my back and looking at the ceiling. I stayed like that for a moment, yawned and stretched, before sitting up.

The bed was quite high and set right beside the window, so whenever I sat on it, I could perfectly see the florist's shop and its colorful flowery field through the clear glass. My eyes were wandering on the scenery, not really looking for anything in particular, but they immediately changed their direction as Felix walked in my visual field.

The peach-haired boy was skipping cutely on the dirt track, heading to the store. I soon noticed his hands were filled with the same small yellow flowers Eun Kyung had picked up for her living room. He must have known the pretty field she had brought me to. I wondered if he sat there sometimes, enjoying the calm sphere of quiet it created. I wondered if he would want to sit there with me, in silence, or talking for hours. Next time, I would ask him, if I found some bravery.

Eun Kyung came back home soon after, and we spent most of the night together. We talked a lot, but anytime she would mention Seoul, I'd try and change the subject. My life back there was the last thing I wanted to think about. We talked a lot about why she had chosen to live in the countryside when most of her family lived in big cities. She told me she'd always liked the calm and quiet better than the lively atmosphere of Seoul. She liked the simple things there were in Haenam. The flowers, her few neighbours, the bookstore...

I wondered what life I would want to live after college. Would I end up staying in Seoul, working some job I'd probably hate, or would I make the choices my aunt had made at my age?

I had no idea what I wanted for myself.

After Eun Kyung went to sleep, I went back to my room. I don't know what came over me, but I took out my laptop, and opened the social networks I had but hated. I didn't have any friends to check on, but there I was, reading these tweets from people I didn't care about and leaving likes on random university acquaintances' Instagram posts. It just made me hate Seoul more. It reminded me how, there, I was always pretending to care about all these people.

I didn't want to pretend anymore. I wanted to be myself, and in Haenam I felt like I could.

**sunday, july 21st**

**11:38am**

**haenam-gun**

I woke up peacefully on the sixth day, like I did every day since arriving in Haenam. I turned around in my bed and checked the time. It was later than the other mornings, but I had had too much on my thoughts to fall asleep early that night. I stretched and yawned. _I want to see Felix_ , I thought. This had been one of my first thoughts for the past five days. I needed to build up the courage to walk to the flower shop and ask him if he'd want to walk around the village with me. I didn't really know what was blocking me. I knew he would want to, since he was the one who had told me he would show me around, but somehow I still couldn't get myself to do it.

'It's Sunday anyways, I don't even know where to find him if he's not at work.' I thought out loud.

I sighed.

A loud knock on the front door stopped my train of thoughts. I heard Eun Kyung opening the door and greeting someone, then a faint voice I couldn't distinguish. The stairs cracked a little. I decided to throw a shirt on, just in case my aunt would want me to greet who I guessed was a friend of hers. As I predicted someone knocked on my door. I walked to it and pulled the doorknob.

'Hey Eun- Oh.'

'Hey, Changbin.' Said Felix.

A shy smile was drawn on his plump lips. He looked at my face for a moment, before looking away. It was so fast he probably thought I didn't notice, but I saw his eyes land on the bottom of my t-shirt that I hadn't pulled all the way down yet. I chuckled.

'Hey,' I said again, 'I wasn't expecting you.'

He pouted cutely and looked me in the eyes.

'Are you not happy to see me?'

'Oh no, that's not what I meant! I'm really happy you're here! It's good to see you.'

He smiled.

'I said I'd show you around right?' I nodded. 'Well, since today is such a beautiful day, I thought I'd ask... Would you like to go out with me?'

My eyes opened wide. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a bright blush appeared on his face.

He stuttered in panic. 'N-not as in a date obviously! I mean would you like to physically go out with me. The two of us, outside. As in, would you like to take a walk with me? That's less ambiguous, right?'

I figured my face was probably as red as his, and my only reaction was to burst out laughing. He joined me after a few seconds. His laugh was the purest thing I had ever heard. It was deep like his speaking voice at first, but the more he laughed the higher his voice went. His whole face was drowned in a beautiful smile, and his starry cheeks were still red from embarrassment. We slowly calmed down, brushing away our happy tears and catching our breaths.

'Well, Felix,' I started, 'I'd love to go on a walk with you! I just need to get dressed real quick and grab my bag.' I noticed he was still standing at the door. 'You can come in if you want.'

'Thank you.'

He shyly stepped into the room, somehow making himself smaller as if he didn't want to bother, yet still looking around curiously. I nodded towards the bed, telling him he could sit there while I got ready, if he wanted. I opened my closet, taking out a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. I was pretty comfortable with my body, so changing in front of him didn't seem awkward at first. However, as soon as I took my t-shirt off, I could feel he was looking at me. I turned to face him, and saw him looking away. Going to the gym was one of my only distractions in Seoul, so my body had managed to become something I could appreciate. A part of me felt a tingle of pride when I noticed the redness in his cheek and his embarrassed cough.

Then, once I was ready and after I placed a light kiss on my aunt's cheek, we left the house.

At first, neither Felix nor I said anything. I just followed him without even knowing where he was taking me. I guessed we were going towards the center of Haenam as we were gradually walking past more houses and shops.

'Where are you taking me?' I finally dared to ask.

Felix turned around and smiled at me. 'Before anything, we need to eat! So I'm taking you to my favorite place : my parents' restaurant!'

'Your parents hold a restaurant?' I asked, surprised.

He nodded yes and smiled even wider.

His smile was dazzling. I felt like I could admire him for days. His freckles were even more visible under the sun, and I wanted to trace a constellation between them with my finger. His eyes were sparkling, like a night sky filled with stars. He walked in front of me, but he would turn around from time to time to shoot me a shy smile, or tell me "We're almost there." By the time we arrived in front of the restaurant my heart was beating abnormally fast in my chest, and I knew it wasn't from walking all the way there.

The place was really pretty. The front of the restaurant was painted in light blue and it had a small terrace facing the ocean. I didn't get to look at it much longer before Felix grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

'Come.' He said.

The inside was just as pretty as the outside. It was decorated with many plants and all the walls were the same pastel blue as the outside facade. Only a few tables were occupied and most of the customers were elders.

'Mom! Dad!' Felix called as we made our way to the counter. 'Here's the friend I told you about.'

 _So he told them about me_ , I thought.

The both of them greeted me politely. He looked a lot like them. He had the small nose of his mom and the smile of his dad. I bowed, saying 'Nice to meet you, I'm Changbin.'

'Felix told us you're only here for the summer,' his mom said, 'I hope he gets to show you all the nice places there are here!'

I nodded, and looked at him furtively. 'I'm really thankful he's willing to show me around, actually.'

Felix grinned cutely in response. He changed the subject by asking what I wanted to order, and I said I'd just get the same thing as him.

He grabbed my wrist once again, taking me to the terrace. I was enjoying the smallest physical contact from him. I wondered how it would be to hold his hand. I hoped I would get to do it before the end of the summer...

We sat facing each other, at a square wooden table covered with a light blue tablecloth. We didn't say much at first. We would discreetly look at each other, but look away anytime our eyes would meet. I wanted to say something, make a conversation, get to know more about him, but I didn't know where to start. I didn't want to suddenly ask him a bunch of questions, I didn't want to seem intrusive.

Our food didn't take long to come. After only a few minutes of overthinking, a beautiful bowl of cold noodles was set down in front of me, along with a few smaller side dishes. Felix and I thanked the waiter, then finally dared to look at each other.

'Have a nice meal!' I said.

'You too! I hope you'll like it. It's my favorite dish from here...'

I nodded, smiling. 'I'm sure I will!' I sighed, thinking of what I ate back in Seoul. 'Actually, I've really been craving actual food. I'm tired of instant noodles. I'm glad I can eat something else here.'

He chuckled and looked at me, a questioning look on his face. 'Did you leave Seoul to flee the instant ramen?'

I sighed again. 'I wish it was only that.'

He didn't say anything for a moment. He just looked down at his bowl. I guessed he thought he might have overstepped some boundary, or laughed about something I didn't want to laugh about. I took a deep breath. I knew I didn't want to tell him too much, but I didn't mind explaining at least a little. We barely knew each other but I trusted him.

'I felt like I was suffocating in Seoul, that's why I left.'

'Y-you don't have to t-' He started.

'It's okay. I don't mind.' I tried to smile reassuringly, so he wouldn't think I felt forced to say anything. 'Everything in Seoul was a source of stress to me. I didn't feel like I could breathe there. My apartment was way too small. I had no friends in university. I never felt like myself... When I was younger it wasn't that hard for me to meet people or feel good in my skin, but since I started college two years ago and... Things just aren't the same now. I needed to breathe some fresh air, to see new faces and new places, I needed to see stars in the sky at night and eat something else than instant noodles. That's why I decided to spend the summer here. And hopefully I'll be able to take a new start after this. To make a life I like in Seoul.'

Felix was looking at me now. He seemed worried at first, but slowly a tender smile appeared on his face. This time he wasn't shying away, he was looking right at me, and I found myself unable to hold his stare. I looked down. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and I always felt intimidated when I couldn't guess what people were thinking.

'I hope I can help.' He said. I looked up at him, but before I could say anything he continued. 'I already like hanging out with you, and so far I've seen you... Happy. I hope I can help make the happiness last, even after you go back to Seoul.'

My heart hadn't felt this warm in a long time. I didn't answer anything, I felt like if I talked my voice would be shaky for how fast my heart was beating. I just smiled, and he smiled back, before we both looked away.

What was it about this boy that made me forget everything that had ever hurt or saddened me? How could this boy I had only seen a couple times make me feel so comfortable? I didn't know how to answer these questions at the time.

We started eating, small smiles plastered on both of our faces, enjoying the sun and the smell of the ocean, talking from times to times, commenting on the food or the scenery. At that moment, nothing mattered. Nothing but him.


End file.
